Researches relating to a technology of measuring a component in blood (biological component) included in an in vivo substance present under the skin or in the blood of a living body in a non-invasive manner have progressed. In a technology of analyzing a biological component in such a non-invasive optical scheme, a concentration of the biological component can be generally specified using light absorptance (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1 below).